The object of the invention is the preparation of biocatalyst agents which positively aid the process of digestion and humification processing for obtaining organomineral fertilizers where residual materials are employed, i.e., as from a wide series of organic residuals from urban origin, industrial or agricultural.
Another objective of the present invention is to use the biocatalysts agents herein obtained, being applied in the form of specific compositions. Furthermore, another objective of this invention refers to the process of treatment of residual organic material, being transformed in more productive organomineral fertilizers for use in agriculture.
In this manner, another objective of the invention is to promote a process for preparation of organomineral fertilizer from a wide series of urban organic residual, industrial or agricultural, applying in one of the steps of the process the biocatalyst agent previously mentioned.
The organomineral fertilizers obtained according to the present invention are also considered as organomineral biocatalysts due to the property of improving directly or indirectly the development of plants, hence the productivity of cultures.
The use of organominerals in agriculture constitutes growing practice firstly by the broad dissemination of the effects and advantages caused in the soil and cultures, secondly, cleaning the environment by utilizing these by-products as an alternative source of fertilizers and organic matters, like nutrient elements readily available for plants. However, decades ago these organominerals did not have any stipulated function in agriculture, as no techniques were developed to permit its economic use with more efficiency.
In the whole world, the soil is deteriorating due to a lack of organic material in that when conveniently treated, and applied in agriculture, improves the soil""s physical condition, supplying nutrients readily available and stimulates a microbiological activity from the same, therefore creating the same positive effect in agricultural production.
As an example, the organominerals fertilizer utilization can be cited as an application in tomato cultures and cucumber in ALMEIRAS, melons in Sevilha, Spain by COFERT VEFINEX INTERNATIONAL TRADING BV HELMOND HOLLAND Company. In this experiment with tomatoes, a commercial fertilizer rating of 66.6 t/ha was used against 2.8 t/ha of an organomineral. The chemical fertilization raised production about 25% in relation to the treatment not fertilized, while the organomineral was increased around 80%, i.e., 55% more than regular fertilization. Furthermore, the quantity of organominerals used was 23.8 percent less than the chemical fertilizer, therefore reducing cost in the process. In the experiment with the cucumber, three different commercial fertilizing dosages, 30, 45, and 60 t/ha were used, noting an increase of 1 to 6% in relation to treatment of non-fertilized, while the organominerals were utilized in dosages of 1.5, 2.0, and 3.0 t/ha, with increases of 4 to 16% in comparison with non-fertilized (the higher dosage, 3.0 t/ha caused an increase in the lower dosage of 2.0 t/ha). Now in the melon culture, the comparison was made between the commercial fertilizer, a mixture of worms and organominerals, utilizing the dosages of 20 t/ha of the commercial fertilizer, 4 t/ha of the worm mixture and 2 t/ha of the organominerals. The increases, relating to treatment non-fertilized were respectively 12, 14, and 20%. In this manner, the beneficial effect of the organominerals for these cultures was tested, as was a relation to the productivity and the consumption of fertilizers.
Research about the reuse of minerals and various residuals (mineral and organic), like alternative sources of organominerals fertilizers, had its beginning in 1976 through the application of biometallurgy and biotechnology. With the advancement of technology several processes were developed, synthesis and catalysts, for use in raw sewage, urban garbage, filter cake, sugar cane bagasse, vine residues, cow and bull dung, etc.
Some techniques can be analyzed in the document PI BR 8600757, where it shows it is possible to react organic residuals with chemical agents in one reactor, in production of fertilizers totally free of any pathogenic agents.
The patent application PI BR 8402955 discloses compositions of organic and organomineral fertilizers that are water soluble, as well as the process for obtaining them, placing the residual distillation product in contact with phosphoric acid, adding itself to the mentioned mixture of organic solvents, such as lower alcohol and ketones, being precipitated, separated and dried.
All of these processes demand more sophisticated techniques, further demanding better quality raw materials, which raises the cost of the process, and demand higher care in manipulation, aside from requiring separation of the precipitate.
Another question to be highlighted is that the mineral fertilizers, like conventional NPK, are generally treated thermal-chemically. In this way they not only show the micro nutrients, substances incorporated like insoluble salts and non reacted ores, unclean from industrial process and others impure materials, that with the continuation of its use, and its accumulation, it harms the soil and consequently the productivity of its cultures, as previously shown.
One of the objectives of the present invention includes, therefore, in technologies of producing biocatalyst agents, is the production of organomineral fertilizers based on this, which results in final products which can be applied to the soil to improve its characteristics, having in its formulation organic material promptly available, not only macro and micro nutrients, without causing risks to the environment.
It is known that a decomposition of the organic matter is due to action of microbial biological agents, which need the physical and chemical actions to obtain good quality fertilizers.
It is known that soil with low fertility rate and over use of chemical fertilizers in soil cause an unbalance of organic matter and reduce fertilization, increase the leaching and the acidification of the same. The worst practical cultivation methods result in cationic unbalancing. The lack of compensating for losses of organic substances retards its life and microbial synthesis. The lack of irrigation or excessive irrigation increases hardening of the soil and the burning accelerates the rhythm of destruction of the humic material.
Humic acid is defined as colloids in laboratory level, chelate in suspension within biotechnology process in its application in organic residuals. Although all molds are organic matters, not all organic matters are molds. An organic matter deriving from animals produces soley nitrogen compounds and a few mineral elements. The main source of organic matter for nutrition of plants is from a transformation and synthesis by decomposing microbial-chemicals from the vegetal organic matter in the molds. The mold by definition is a matter of dark color that presents a very fine structure and completely mixed with the mineral matter from the soil, having colloid properties. It is a complex substance formed by organic compounds from the decomposition of vegetable waste, which is transformed under action of the microorganisms.
The active compounds derived from degradation and decomposing of organic matter suffer microbial synthesis forming real humic acids, that are considered an active matter of molds. These humic substances are naturally found in the soil, in very low contents. The humic substances are organic alloys that resist microbes and therefore can be called xe2x80x9cPermanent Moldsxe2x80x9d, partaking to the enrichment of the soil.
We know that, depending on the type of soil, the humic substance represents from 0.5% to 1.5% of the total organic matter. Therefore the importance of having an extra source of supply of the active matter is very important to the biochemical balance of the soil to improve its conditions and the nutrition of the plants, which is one of the objectives of the present invention.
Although known for many years, the commercial production of humic acid for its use in agriculture was limited until recently by the high cost of extraction. Today""s modern techniques permit obtaining same in high quantity and highly concentrated, making it possible for its commercialization at a high cost to the farmer.
Aside from its extraordinary fertilizing properties, its use should be parallel to a set of cultural techniques suitable to modern culture, permitting large quantities and high concentrations, making possible its commercialization at a lower cost to the farmer, permitting:
Suitable soil preparation
Mineral fertilization that is balanced and rationalized
Regular control of the soil by analyzing the ground and foliage.
One of the objectives of the present invention is the application of humic acids of synergic action in the organomineral fertilizer that maximizes benefits, results and the profitability of mineral fertilization. Aside from that, furnishing with its use organic substances that activate the important functions for the fertility of the soils and development of the plants is a goal.
In the same way mineral fertilizer manufacturers raise the concentration of fertilizers to limit its maintenance and costs of the application, the organic maintenance of the soil should follow the same principals with the application of humic acids.
The present invention provides, through the presence of the humic acid in the organomineral fertilizers, the balance, which is essential to all agronomic practice. The humic acids act in conjunction with this balance, to maximize the bio-medication of the soils.
In order to evaluate the aim of the present invention some uses of the mold should be considered.
The humic acids are complex organic molecules, of high molecular weight, formed by the decomposition of organic matter; are colloids and behave in a certain manner like argils even though they are classified as acids and form real salts. When the place of cation exchanges in the humic molecule are filled with hydrogen ions, this material is considered acid meanwhile there is no big affect in the pH, because the acid is insoluble in H2O. When the predominant cations are different, not being the H+, the material is considered as an ester of humic acid. The alkaline metal humic acid esters are water soluble, and the multivalent metals are insoluble.
The humic acids also change the metabolism of the carbohydrates, promoting an accumulation of sugar reducing agent. Under anaerobic conditions, it makes iron available to the roots.
The chelating mechanism of the humic acids is responsible for the intensity of the color of the plants, and the mobilization of the phosphate improves root development.
The humic acid esters avoid the immobilization of iron, phosphorus and others, raising the availability of these for plants, facilitating a displacement of these elements, from the root to the stem, causing a cationic balance.
Cationic balancing of the soil and its integration is illustrated by the following description:
1. Ratioxe2x86x92humic acids/fulvic adds and humic acids/total carbon
2. Humifcation rate=(fulvic acids+humic acid+humic acid amine)/total carbon.
Each one of the humic compounds has different tasks; some react in nurturing plants and microbial lives and others react in the structure of the soil. The humic acid appears to have the capability to release carbon dioxide from the calcium carbonate from the soil and make them available to plants, through roots to photosynthesis. The carbohydrates are the main source of energy from the micro-organisms.
Fulvic acids have the capacity of forming a soluble complex in water with metal ions, di- and tri-valents, greatly facilitating the movement of these ions inside the plants.
In the following, humic acid actions are highlighted.
As far as plants are concerned:
Stimulates the rooting and prevents collapse due to replanting xe2x80x9cchockxe2x80x9d and, help the plants to withstand the stress caused by attacks and chemical controls of plagues and illnesses of the plant.
Stimulates the development and production through the significant increase of the root system:
Increases green mass formation
Improves constancy, aspect and strength of the plants
Intensifies the color of the leaves, flowers, and fruits, improves the quality, size and mainly the flavor maintenance and increases store life and, as a consequence, a correct balancing of the organomineral.
As far as action of the same on the soil:
Avoids erosion through the increase of the bio-structure of the soil;
Improves soil preparation and increases resistance to drought by the increase of retention and hydric absorption of the same.
Reduces soil temperature, producing particles of adequate size for stable formation aggregates;
Reduces leaching of the mineral fertilizers and retains unsoluble organic nutrients, releasing to plants when necessary;
Binds chelating nutrients and rare elements and oligoelements, releasing them to plants;
Releases nutrients held in soil and accelerates its displacement from the roots to the plants (mainly P);
Regulates and raises stability of pH in soils;
Protects plants against high concentration of sodium and mineral salts in the soil.
The technology of this invention has the aim to provide all these advantages, through the utilization of organomineral fertilizers, herein developed.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is an organomineral fertilizer, when consumed, solubilized and with the incorporation of nutrients via biological induction, besides having as a main differentiation making use of organic and inorganic wastes, obtained from residual recycling, and besides the incorporation of micro-organisms, proportioning an average for high concentration of macro and micro nutrients, having the remainder of its formulation consisting of organic matter promptly assimilated.
The objective of this invention includes leading several residuals to an economic utilization, avoiding, in this manner, a contamination of the environment withstood till now, and to provide valuable products and, above all, providing agents with potential fertilizer action and composition based therein.
Therefore, this invention permits the utilization of organic residuals for renowned reasons, such as production of bio-fertilizers of high agronomic value, totally compatible with an organic agriculture and supportive, organic and inorganic residuals frequently causing large environmental damage, such as domestic orgariic garbage, liquor from compounding of urban garbage, sewage residuals and industrial inorganic residuals.
The present invention presents a technical interference of high social and ecological disclosure, when it uses alternative sources of diversified residuals, like raw material for production of organomineral fertilizers. Examples of recycled residual by the present invention are: saw dust, cellulose resin, swine resin, sewage slush, urban garbage, filter cake Olivier, sugar cane bagasse, husks of grapes, cow and bull dung, by-products of sugar and alcohol refiners, amongst others.
Its known that a decay or decomposition of organic matter depends on perfect control of the variables, proportioning the catalytic activity of the micro-organism present, permitting maturity of the product, through the determination of total carbon (C) and oxidizable, nitrogen (N) and ammonia (N2) and perfect ratio C/N, which shall be inferior to 12/1.
Suitably, this invention includes using several micro-organisms, provided with specific cofactors and basic substrate with active amino acid synthesis that cause the reduction of cellulose and carbons besides activating a solubility of minerals causing a substantial increase of macro and micro nutrients in the conservative reaction medium.
The great advantage of technology brought by this invention includes applying the biocatalyst agents in a process of obtaining organomineral fertilizers aiming to accelerate the bio-digestion process (digesting and humification) in a scale of 3 to 48 hours reaching an 85% average of transformation of a diversified organic residual, promoting the reduction of carbon and lignicellulosic elements within the required parameters.
Therefore, one of the main aspects of the invention includes preparing the biocatalyst agents to be utilized in accelerating of the bio-digestion of organic residual in a process of acquiring organomineral fertilizers.
A great advantage of this invention includes the combination of micro-organisms of the oxidation and thioxidation in a specific medium with a determined pH and with addition of cofactors and acceleration of the synthesis and induced active amino acids.
The process of this invention includes reaching a reduction of carbon, from the lignicellulosic elements, an accelerated humification mass, an oxidation and bio-leaching of minerals and inorganic elements and nitrification of the mixture through the utilization of 3 catalytic forms.
Consequently, one of the objectives of the present invention is a process for the preparation of biocatalyst agents, including:
Catalyst 1: catalyst containing amino acids with pH between 2.8 and 3.5
Catalyst 2: catalyst containing oxidants and thiooxidans to form an energy field airing, in which the specific medium contains:
NAD, ATP, ADP=culture medium
Oxyreduction: NAD/BI with T2NO3 
NAD/Bl with T3NHC4 
NAD/Cl with T4NH2SO4 
Catalyst 3: nitrifying catalyst comprised by micro-organisms such as: Pseudomonas, Micrococcus, Spirillum, Thiobacillus, Nitrosomonas, Nitrobacter, Aspergillus in liquid organic culture form, which conditions of development are:
NH4+1.5 O2 Nitrosomonasxe2x86x92NO2+H2O+2H+energy
NO2+0.5 O2 Nitrobacterxe2x86x92NO3+energy
RCHNH2COOH Aspergillusxe2x86x92RCH2COOH+NO3 
In the elaboration of biocatalyst agents occurs a precipitation form, through the airing of the culture medium, utilizing a fluid agent. This culture medium is formed of active elements in a time frame from 12 to 72 hours . Also occurring is an amino acid synthesis that will react upon the nutrition of active principals that will do the task of breaking the cellulose and lignin of the sources of carbon for its digestion.
The process of preparation of biocatalyst agents includes:
a) Catalyst 1: Add 85.3 liters of water in a 100 liter vessel with an adjusted pH of 2.8 to 3.5, at room temperature, the correction being made with 250 ml of H2SO4, 0.025%+0.015% from a cofactor containing micro-organisms of the type Thiobacillus thiooxidans and Thiobacillius ferrooxidans, in self acceleration medium, utilizing itself like a substrate, 125 grams of manganese oxide, 250 grams of manganese sulfate, 2,500 grams of urea, 150 milliliters of cofactor, completing the solution with water up to 100 liters and letting it sit for 12 hours.
b) Catalyst 2: In another 100 liter vessel add 90 liters of water, with corrected pH between 2.8 to 3.5, 125 grams of zinc sulfate, 125 grams of copper sulfate, 125 grams of sodium molybdate and 9.43 liters of the biocatalyst agent obtained in step xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, leaving it for a time frame of 12 hours and topping the 100 liter recipient with water.
c) Catalyst 3: In another 100 liter recipient add 92 liters of water, 750 milliliters of HNO3, 1500 milliliters of H2PO4, 5 kilos of hydrated lime, 250 milliliters of fluid cofactor, leaving it for a time frame of 12 to 24 hours and topping the 100 liter recipient with water.
d) Catalyst 4: After 24 hours transfer the reacting agents and nutrients of steps xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d to another recipient with the capacity of 1.000 liter, verifying the pH of the same and adding 7.5 kilos of SO4NHO4 completing the recipient with water and correcting with H2SO4 equivalent to a concentration of 0.05%, 2.5 liters of the fluid agent, with nitrifying micro-organism: Nitrosomonas 0.025%, Nitrobacter 0.015%, Nitrificans 0.010%, and promoting airing every 30 minutes by injecting oxygen for a period of 5 minutes.
Thus were obtained 4 types of biocatalysts. The deployment follow the same criteria of manipulation in consideration to chemioautotrofic nitrifying which utilize ammonia or nitrite, or being:
Nitrosomonas/Asobacter:
2NH3+602=energyxe2x86x922NO2+O2+2HO2+2HO2
with nitrose synthesis up to 25% and nitrification up to 25%.
According to another objective, the present invention consists in application of one or more catalytic fluid (bio-catalyzing agents) obtained according to previous techniques in digestion and accelerated molding of residuals from the slush, organic garbage, animal dung and others, in a time frame from 3 to 48 hours, attaining an average of 85% of transformation of these residuals, and promoting the reduction of carbon and lignicellulosic elements, within the required parameters.
Another objective of the present invention is to promote a process to prepare organomineral bio-fertilizers as from a wide series of urban, industrial or agricultural origin organic residues employing one of its stages the bio-catalyst agents above mentioned.
The preparation process of the organomineral fertilizer, in accordance with the present invention, involves in the basic form the following steps:
a) sterilization of the material to be treated, naturally through a combination of pH factors from 0 to 3.5, at room temperature with reaction time from 3 to 72 hours, eliminating the pathogenic agents and bad odor;
b) submit the recently formed organic mass to reaction of bio-digestion with one or more biocatalyst agents obtained in accordance with the established process for catalyst solutions 1, 2, 3 and 4, resulting in an acceleration of bio-digesting (digesting and molding) from 3 to 48 hours reaching an average temperature of 80xc2x0 C. in the presence of larva that cause a break and reduction in the carbon chain and lignicellulosic elements.
c) Make the solubility of the organic mass obtained in step (b) by adding nutrient sources, like 35% saw dust, 15% chicken dung, 21.25% of natural phosphate and 21.25% of phospho-gypsum;
d) If necessary, balancing of nutrients after step (c) through the addition of macro and micro nutrients contained in the traditional agronomic lines, that suffered new biological synthesis passing from inorganic form to organic form.
e) Separation and cure in a period of 24 to 72 hours.
f) Granulation of the material obtained in step (e) in mixers and vibrating sifters acquiring the organomineral fertilizers with an ideal particle size for application in the field in the form of granules, crumbs and powder.
g) The obtained material from step (f) can be diluted in water where through the process of centrifugation occurs an extraction of a organomineral fertilizer in the liquid form.
The liquid organomineral fertilizer obtained in item (g) above contains the same properties as solid organomineral fertilizer and should be applied in layers during a cycle of cultures and dilutions that vary from 0.5 to 5% depending on the agronomic recommendations.
A selection of biocatalyst agent 1, 2, 3 and 4 to be used will depend on the type of raw material utilized. As for step (d), depending on soil analyses a suitable product balance is promoted through the determination of quantity of necessary macro and micros nutrients for a given culture.
It is the objective of this invention also to furnish an organomineral fertilizer obtained in accordance with the process of the invention constituting its active base for the formulation of the composition.
The relative quantity of composition components is regulated according to the grade of compounds, aside from the content of desired minerals for the composition itself.
A preferred embodiment for the composition of this invention without any limitations, is that which uses orgamineral fertilizer based on 7.5% of the biocatalyst agents; 35% saw dust, 15% chicken waste, 21.25% natural phosphate and 21.25% phospho-gypsum.
The organomineral fertilizers obtained by this invention are agronomically feasible, have their applicability in several cultures of the field, show a balanced group between the organic residuals, which after its mineralization results in organic matter readily digested adding to natural mineral sources where macro and micro essential elements are available biologically that go from an inorganic form to an organic form. Furthermore, it shows a complex of beneficial micro-organisms interacting with the soil thus causing a great increase of the meso and micro fauna.
As the main characteristics of organomineral fertilizers of this invention, it can be noted the proportional increase of the organic matter perfectly assimilated, relation C/N of 9/1 and nutrients in balanced quantities. As a remark, the used nutrient sources do not contain any salts that are harmful to the irrigation system or the plants.
The process for applying organomineral fertilizers based on biocatalysts agents makes it known through the direct application in the form of granule, liquid, powders or crusts in agriculture, in several types of cultures within the specific suitable ranges, aiming the biological recovery of the soil caused by nutrients and organic matters, readily available.
Particularly, the organomineral fertilizer can be applied in soy and corn cultures in an area of 450 to 750 kilograms per hectare.
For coffee cultures it is possible to apply the organomineral fertilizer of the invention ranging from 1,200 to 2,500 kilograms per hectare.
The experimental samples and demonstrations in the field ahead are illustrations and not limitations of this invention: